


early birthday present

by ClawsxOnxMyxHeartstrings



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Just sweetness nothing much else, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, With a few more paragraphs added as well as an actual ending, since the tumblr one was a wip, wrote this ages ago in my notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29154528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClawsxOnxMyxHeartstrings/pseuds/ClawsxOnxMyxHeartstrings
Summary: “And you’re okay with being the Messenger Boy Wonder?”
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Comments: 4
Kudos: 75





	early birthday present

After a long night of patrol, Jason can finally kick off his boots and hit the hay.

That would be, if there wasn’t a very attractive, young, born and bred socialite heir in his bed.

“And just what do you think you’re doing here?” Jason asks as he’s shedding out of his under armour, pants having already hit the floor.

“Keeping it warm for you, duh.” Tim pats the space of bed next to him, playing some stupid game on his phone, thumbs tapping with practiced ease.

The longer hair at the top of his head is tied into a pale imitation of a man bun, the shaved sides giving him a clean look, and he has a dark V-neck on, that, in sunlight, would compliment the olive tint in his skin.

Jason knows that he won’t be able to get Tim out of his safe house, doesn’t want to, that doesn’t mean Tim won’t have to pay the toll of giving him cuddles.

Jason’s out of all his clothes, underwear included, and rummaging for his usual sleep clothes...

The ones he forgot to put in the machine before he left.

So he sighs and plucks the first pair of black underwear he can see and does the flamingo to get them on, getting a pair of woollen socks and his work out sweats.

He’s got the socks on and is pulling the sweats past his knees when he hears a low whistle.

“Now I gotta ask, where’ve you been keeping those?” Jason looks over his shoulder at Tim, then down to his underwear.

Shit, they’re the ones with the see through behind, with lace.

He tugs the sweats on with such vigour he had to grab the section of cloth between his crotch to ease the fabric out of an uncomfortable place. 

“It’s a comfort thing, okay? They.... they make me feel nice, okay?”

“Oh, don’t worry, I do that with my growing collection of vodka skulls that I’m saving for life damaging events, and also Pokémon cards.” Tim pats the bed again, the game on his phone actually paused, wow.

“Now come on, I need to see if my bed warming technique is up to par with yours.” 

Getting into a warm bed during the beginnings of winter does sound inviting, especially if the one warming it for him keeps on wearing that cheeky but tired smile.

Jason opens up the sheets to be handed a hot water bottle in a thick cover, it looks like one he tried knitting a while ago that he gave to Alfred. Sitting on the edge of the bed, Jason peeks into the cover and finds that Alfred has not only fixed all the faults he made, but had seen in a lining to better preserve the heat.

“That’s Alfie’s early birthday present, he asked me to give it to you since you always seem to be away when it comes around,” Tim breaks the silence, now texting someone with his thumbs, possibly Steph going by the purple theme selected for the chat room.

“He’s so relieved to finally have a direct way to contact you now, his worry lines aren’t forming so quickly now,” Tim says casually.

“And you’re okay with being the Messenger Boy Wonder?” Jason feels a little guilty for the stress he’s been causing Alfred lately.

Scratch that, he feels very guilty.

“If Alfred asked me to throw away my hockey gear, I would do it.” Jason huffs a silent laugh through his nose and situates himself into a comfy enough position that he already feels like he’s going to nod off any time soon.

The light of Tim’s phone, the only light besides the tiny green light of the smoke detector outside the room, switches off and soon Jason feels Tim’s hand finding its way to his waist, the mattress jumping a little, the fabric rustling as he moves closer to Jason.

“Both of us are glad that you’ve decided to come to better terms with Bruce; we know it hasn’t been easy for you.” A peck on the side of his neck as Tim hugs him from behind.

“What about the others then?”

“They’re all glad you finally realised that Bruce can be played like a fiddle when it comes to our whole gang, I’ve been doing it for years, though Dick and Babs are clearly the experts at it.” 

“Took you less time to master it though, that’s for sure,” he retorted, finding Tim’s hand over his stomach and lacing their fingers together, warm against his belly. It was strange to think of a cold bed now, even though it was his reality for his late teens and only ended a year and a half prior to now. 

Better food and better company we’re best to battle the cold, he’d found; especially if that company could make some killer Mac n Cheese, coffee and cocktails, one tended to pack on some pounds when that company was around.

There was a silence that stretched an ungodly amount of time, but nothing felt interrupted when Tim mumbled into his nape; “I can tell that somethings ticking around in that clockwork of yours; any deets?” With an added squeeze to emphasise that Tim was here, solid, listening.

“Just thinkin’ of how lucky I am that you can make Mac n Cheese at the drop of a hat; and also wondering how I was able to land you as a boyfriend. Feelin’ real fuckin’ sentimental right now.”

“Aww shucks Jaybear, you’re gonna make me shoujo blush.” Tim presses another kiss to his neck, and he can feel the damned embarrassed smile Tim has through it. It feels nice, having Tim be so available to just talk to, he’s probably the easiest to talk to. Even though Jason loves Barb, she doesn’t quite get the inferiority complex that not being the first something can give you, she was the first Batgirl, the first Oracle, just like Dick was the first Robin and then the first Nightwing.

Jason was the second Robin and the whatever-number-it-is-by-now Red Hood. Tim was third in the aviary and not even being Red Robin was his, apparently, those years in Jason’s memory were literally patchy, he can’t remember the details for shit.

“But in all seriousness, we’re all happy that you’re getting comfy with us, it’s reflected well on Damian too. God knows Bruce needed at least one thing to be a positive this year.” Jason sleepily hummed, tucking his face deeper into the pillow, the waves of sleep coming for him.

“Oh, I have to leave early in the morning too, so don’t worry when you wake up, ‘kay?”

“Hm-hmmm... go to sleep, Tim.”

“Love you.”

“More than Alfred?”

“Know your limits, zombabe.”


End file.
